Elisabeth Netz (Prime Earth)
Doctor Elisabeth Netz was a scientist for the intelligence organization, Spyral. She was also the daughter of Otto Netz and sibling of Katrina Netz.Grayson #1 (Volume 1) History Early Life Much is not known about Frau Netz. Being the daughter of Otto Netz, she shared her childhood with her sibling Luka, in which was somewhat turbulent with their father instigating their already dysfunctional rivalry. Although both grew up, much of their relationship has ceased to change for the better. Agents of Spyral As Spyral obtains the body implant from the meta-bio weapon Ninel Dubov, Frau confirms that it is indeed part of the Paragon Protocol in which earns a compliment from Director Minos of her intellectual prowess being with her late father, Otto. Later, she removes Paragon's bowel from Poppy Ashemoore and later introduces herself to her, taking an immediate liking to her. When Dick Grayson blew his cover, she along with Minos and Matron decided his punishment: he was to teach an acrobatics class under the cover of a homosexual. Frau remarks that she will write "sexy stories" of Dick, causing everyone in the room to look at her in surprise. We All Die At Dawn Frau was present when Director Minos informed her of Matron and Agent 37's debriefing and recovery as well as the lost of Paragon's heart. She later assisted Director Minos, Matron, and Dr. Ashemoore as they attempt to locate missing Agent 37 with her nanotrackers to no luck due to being out of range, though finds his Hypnos to be online. In the aftermath of the Tele-Aviv attack and the last recovery of Paragon's organs, she finds a wounded Helena and calls for help and interrupts one of Dick Grayson's classes in St. Hadrian's Finishing School for Girls. As they learn of Minos betrayal and Dick becomes determined to stop him, she informs the spy that she has worked with Minos for years and warns that he will expect him only for him to reply that he doesn't care. Nemesis As Helena arrives at HQ, she along with Dr. Asheemore informs new Spyral Director Helena Bertinelli that she pulled up the autopsy reports of all the murdered agents done by the Grayson doppelganger. She claims that the bludgeoning injuries suffered from the deceased agents are consistent with the muscle-strength of Agent 37. As both her and Ashemoore put forth their findings, she dismisses them to "consider the evidence" alone. In actuality, however, she had actually orchestrated the framing of Agent 37 along with Agent 8 for the purpose of furthering Dick Grayson away from Spyral. Later meeting Alia in an unknown and undisclosed location, she compliments Alia on her work done and spoke of her sister Agent Zero. in which she revealed humorous that despite their turbulent past, not much has changed from them "fighting over" their "toys" and humorously states all that is missing is their father yelling to fight harder. Powers and Abilities Abilities According to Mister Minos, Frau is consider a genius as good as her father, Doctor Dedalus, and is known to be a master surgeon . She also wrote an essay on the cyclical of energy and how it relates to the Big Crunch, impressing fellow scientist Poppy Ashemoore. Frau is also the engineer responsible for the nanotechnology used to track the agents, stating herself they're state-of-the art. Notes *No notes Trivia *Elisabeth once yearned to "sing", much to her father's disapproval. References Category:Allies Category:Spyral members Category:Female Category:Scientists Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Casts Category:Netz Family Category:Single Category:German Category:Neutral Category:Surgeon Category:Rogues Gallery